


All I Want For Christmas ...

by Laxdrake4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CSI(not the show), Cop Drama, K9 unit, M/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation as Animals, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been dancing around each other since the merger of the departments and of course the brass wants everyone to get along so since its the Holidays ... why not have a Christmas Party ... </p><p>The two keep on hearing the Michael Buble "All I Want For Chistmas is You", in a cosmic-ish way to draw the two of them closer to each other. </p><p>Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas ...

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head last weekend and iv been writing it during my lunch breaks at work since 3 retail jobs kinda kill free any free time around this time of year XD 
> 
> and im going CRAZY ... well more crazy cause of all the Christmas and other holiday music at work or else where ... 
> 
> i own nada but the idea of this ... kinda not really ... im sure someone else has beaten me to it but eh *shrugs*
> 
> i should be sleeping i have another shift tomorrow ... oh yesh I'v been meaning to edit my other stories to say this but I have been bitten by the Tumblr bug!!!! come say Hi and follow me if your on there XD ~ http://laxdrake4.tumblr.com
> 
> oh yes NO BETA  
> fyi- they are around the same age now in this ... around thirty-ish

_(I don't want a lot for Christmas_ ,  _There's just one thing I need_ ,  _I don't care about those presents_ ,  _Underneath the Christmas tree)_

 _  
_Levi could only growl low in his throat as another damn Christmas song blasted through the department ... well his area at least. Glaring death at the lead CSI tech,  he barks, "Fucking Shitty Glasses what the hell are you on? Turn this crap off!"

Hanji only chuckles and wags a finger at him as she prances off to decorate more of the damn place like a demented Santa elf. 

 _(I just want you for my own_ ,  _More than you could ever know_ ,  _Make my wish come true)_

 _  
_At the other end of the department one of the doors open to a male voice humming along to the tune along with two decked out canines at his heals. Its the new Lieutenant of the K9 unit, apparently highly recommended and damn if the Brat didn't know it. Anyway the brat was at least a foot taller than the Captain {[aka. Levi]} and has a huge Black German Shepard/Rottwieller mix named Mikasa, in full tactical gear, the war/attack dog; while the other was a bomb/drug sniffing dog, a slightly smaller than normal Bright yellow Labrador Retriever, the brat called Armin. One of the main reasons he signed on to Levi's district was due to those two mounties {[the non canadian kind ... as in mounted police of any place, XD]} Jean and Marco.

Well if there was one this Levi really wanted, he knew it was a waste of time and energy, but to have Eren in anyway he could ... well ... 

_(You know that all I want for Christmas is you.)_

* * *

Eren was exaused, he and his pack[Armin and Mikasa] had just come into the station after a long shift. And of course that would make him the prime person to rope into decorating and helping with the Christmas party Brass was making them all do. He has never really been one to celebrate ... what with his parents dying when he was just a kid ... barely even a teen. Still Hanji is nothing if not persuasive and a crazy smart in all areas. 

 _(No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting, Underneath the mistletoe)_  

As he is dragged behind the CSI, he mumbles the classic song to himself, that is untill his eyes lock gazes with The Captain Levi. He quickly looks away slightly blushing but picks up the tune again looking anywhere but the short dangerous and gorgous man. 

 _(I just want you here tonight, Holding on to me so tight)_  

He is quickly put to work along with the other taller personell of the station, as they put up the slighlty tacky, loud and sparkly, and lighted decorations up. A real tree was provided as well and they where directed to decorate and situate it perfectly ! Though Hanji squeeled when the mistletoe was found and she declared she would place it in the proper spot and that she and she alone would know where and make sure tradition was held. Chuckling Eren could only shake his head at the slightly crazy CSI, all the while thinking on the locked gaze he had shared with Levi. 

 _(You know that all I want for Christmas is you)_  

* * *

 

It was the Day of the Christmas Party. Everyone not on duty was there. Levi was leaning at the far end of the room it was in, situated in the corner just about as far away from the main party as one could get. Erwin and Hanji and dragged him to it, though Brass had made it manitory to all those not on duty, so he would have come anyway. though that that made them do secret santa too nearly made him say to hell with it. 

Levi has never liked this holiday if not only for the weather but also for the fact that most forgot that his birthday is christmas. 

Anyway, he had gotten the Brat, Eren the stupid secret santa gift; a gorgous leather collor that could easily be used for either of his pets. But if the Captain was to be honest, he had totally gotten it for the K9 luientent to wear it for him while kneeling at Levi's ... 

 _(Santa won't you bring me the one I really love, Won't you please bring my baby to me)_  

As the song nearly blares in his now deaf ears, he sees the damn brat right in from of him, the slighlty younger man looking like a perp who just got caught with a ton of Cocane and is already violating his bail. 

Of course that shitty Glasses would try to get him and the brat to be each other seceret santas. Rolling his eyes and Smirking slightly Levi figures to get the damn thing over with.

 _(This is all I'm asking for)_  

He reaches out and takes the package the Brat is holding and shoves his present into the now empty hands. 

 _(No, I just want to see my baby, Standing right outside my door,I just want you for my own)_  

Levi goes to leave now that the stupid gifting thing is over with ... besides he has a few bit of paperwork from some privious cases to finish up and organise. But a lound Screaching squeel stops him and most of the remaining people, Hanji is looking at him and Eren but also glancing very few seconds to the celling ... "what the Hell!?!?" both he and Eren state. Above the two males was the long lost Mistletoe. 

Eren goes wide-eyed as it finally starts to click about whom he is under MISTLETOE with, "uh ... sir... I..." 

Levi quickly sliences the brat as he glares at the remaining few party stragglers, none would care about the two kissing. They were luckly to have a rather open Brass. Still the kiss quickly turns sensuous. Levi pulls the younger man closer via hands on his lower hips and ass, while Eren steadies himself with a hand on Levi's shoulder and the other carding up into the Captain's undercut, something that Eren has always found sexy. 

Eren sings into the kiss 

"(You know all I want for Christmas is You!)"


End file.
